wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Grazian Levies
The Grazian Levies 'are the Astra Militarum regiments raised from the Feudal World of Grazia in the Ultima Segmentum. The Grazians are notable for their bombastic attitude and fanatical loyalty to the Imperium, charging into battle without hesitation in the name of, as they always say, "God-Emperor and Glory." History Grazia is a Feudal World located in Segmentum Ultima, with a level of technology roughly equivalent to Terra in the 700s.M2. A cold, rugged world, most of its people live in principalities and kingdoms along the coast of its sole continent, Karavonya. The noble rulers of these states, known as ''Strelatsi, are oppressive at worst and indifferent at best to the common people, or Krest'yans, and many will flee into the interior steppe to live the free life of a Zadnik, the nomadic horsemen who roam the steppes. This social hierarchy has stood for thousands of years, allowing the planet to remain relatively stable. The wider galaxy still exists, however, and as a member world of the Imperium, Grazia must contribute to its defense. Its regiments, known as the Grazian Levies, have served throughout the Imperium, primarily in the Ultima Segmentum. It is unknown exactly when the first Grazian regiment was raised, but the earliest, fragmented records of the Grazian 3rd date back to early M35. The Grazian Levies have fought extensively in both Damocles Gulf Crusades and the Plague Wars, and bear a particular revulsion for the Tau, whose "Greater Good" stands in contrast to the conservative, Emperor-fearing sensibilities of the Grazians. Notable Campaigns * Regimental Organization Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *'''Field Marshal *'General' *'Lieutenant General' *'Major General' *'Colonel' *'Lieutenant Colonel' *'Major' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'Junior Lieutenant' Non-Commissioned Officers *'Watchmaster' *'Senior Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Junior' Sergeant *'Corporal' Soldiers *'Private' Regimental Organization The average Grazian Levy regiment numbers around 2,500 Guardsmen. An infantry regiment usually consists of five battalions - three infantry, one cavalry, and one artillery. Artillery and cavalry regiments are organized along similar lines, but are made up entirely of artillery and cavalry battalions. * Regiment '- 2,500 men, commanded by a Colonel. * '''Battalion '- 500 men, commanded by a Lt. Colonel. * 'Company '- 250 men, commanded by a Captain. Called a 'Squadron '''in cavalry regiments. * '''Platoon '- 50 men, commanded by a Lieutenant. Called a 'Troop '''in cavalry regiments. * '''Squad '- 10 men, commanded by a Sergeant. Called a 'Lance '''in cavalry regiments. Regimental Recruitment & Training As indicated by its name, the Grazian Levies are made up of conscripts levied from the ''Krest'yan ''population of Grazia. Grazian Cavalry regiments are raised from the ''Zadniks, who often volunteer for service in the name of adventure and glory off-world. All officers are from the privileged Strelatsi ''class, with no opportunity for low-born Guardsmen to reach officer ranks. Artillery regiments recruit exclusively from the ''Strelatsi, mainly lesser nobility. Wargear Standard Regimental Kit The standard regimental kit for a Grazian Levy is as follows: * 1 M91 Mosinka-pattern Lasgun and 4-6 charge packs * Bayonet/combat knife or saber * Flak armor breastplate * 2 frag grenades * Uniform * Greatcoat * Rucksack * Basic toolkit * Mess kit and water canteen * Blanket and sleeping bag * Rechargeable lamp-pack * Grooming kit * Dog tags * Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer * 2 weeks’ rations * Gas mask Optional Wargear * M38 Mosinka-pattern Lascarbine * Lascannon * Heavy bolter * Mortar * Missile launcher * Autocannon * Flamer * Grenade launcher * Plasma gun * Meltagun * Shotgun * Heavy flamer * Sniper rifle/Long-las * Bolt pistol * Autopistol * Plasma pistol * Chainsword * Power sword * Hunting lance Vehicles * Due to hailing from a Feudal World, Grazian regiments are not mechanized. They have a particular disdain for armored fighting vehicles like tanks, viewing their use as "unmanly." Notable Regiments *'''19th Grazian Cavalry Notable Guardsmen *'Col. Baron Nikolai von Sterngarn - '''Commander of the 19th Grazian Cavalry Regiment. Regiment Appearance At first glance, the uniforms of the Grazian Levies resemble those of the Vostroyan Firstborn. The uniform is a burnt orange color, with red trim. They are lightly armored, with only a breastplate of chain-mail or plasteel. The standard issue headgear is a tall fur cap, similar the ones worn by the Vostroyans. The uniforms of the Zadnik cavalry differ from the standard infantry uniforms, incorporating more of their native dress and bearing similarities to the uniforms of the Attilan Rough Riders. Allies * Ashimar Nova Guard Enemies * Tau Empire Notable Quotes By the Grazian Levies About the Grazian Levies ''Feel free to add your own Category:Galaxy Convoy Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Light Infantry Regiments